Essential as Sunlight
by DanelleSephton
Summary: "Did you know that human contact has been proven to boost the amounts of oxytocin and serotonin in the body?" Connor mumbled against the lieutenant's shoulder. "Aw, shut up. You're ruining it." ((A collection of crappy, short vingettes because I wanted to write something fluffy and stupid. Not hurt, only comfort. Enjoy))


"Did you know that human contact has been proven to boost the amounts of oxytocin and serotonin in the body?" Connor mumbled against the lieutenant's shoulder.

"Aw, shut up. You're ruining it." Hank hugged as he laid back on the couch, arms full of gangly android. It was a lazy kind of night and Hallmark was running a marathon of their 'best' classic flicks. In the past, such films would only have had only ironic value, but maybe he was growing sentimental in his old age. After a long week of hell at the DPD, there was nothing better than doing nothing.

Sumo sat on his bed, halfway into sleep. His place would normally be at the feet of either Hank or Connor, but under the circumstances, there wasn't enough room. The old dog yawned and lay his head down on his paws.

"What'd you say about us taking Sumo to the park tomorrow?" He found his hand snaking into Connor's hair. Hank's hand caught on the LED lightly, watching it stray between blue and yellow.

"The weather report is clear for the weekend, though it maybe a bit cold for Sumo and yourself." Connor was by no means light. He'd been laying on top of Hank's chest for about an hour, head tucked under the lieutenant's chin and his face buried away. After everything that happened with the revolution, Cyberlife, all that bullshit, Hank found himself quietly thanking whatever god there was that his kid was safe, tucked beneath a mountain of throw blankets.

"A little cold never bothered anyone," Hank said. "We need a break anyway. Fowler's been working us to the bone with all these new android cases. Seriously, you'd think now that you're all considered alive they'd be considered normal cases or whatever."

Connor lifted his head up, tilting it to the side. "I thought that we were taking a break now, though."

"Jesus, Connor." Followed by an affectionate hair ruffle. "We gotta teach you the benefits of relaxing. Seriously. Lounging around and being comfortable isn't a luxury. You don't have any serotonin or whatever pumping in your head, but chilling out is important, ya know? I'm not the posterboy for self-care in any sense, but even I know everyone needs to relax more than once a week."

"I do know. Humans require rest often, as you call it, 'r and r', in order to properly recuperate their energy." Hank groaned, tightening his arms a bit around him as he adjusted his position. "Androids do not require the same amount of down time, though I do find this sort of thing… pleasant."

"Hmph, using me as a pillow is only 'pleasant'?" He huffed. "Fuck you. I'm a damn cloud of comfort."

"A bit lumpy, but otherwise yes." Connor closed his eyes, LED flickering for a bit. His face always reminded Hank of a puppy, still trying to figure out how to move around in its own body.

It was really hard to imagine how he had ever seen Connor as anything less than human. It was immensely hard to imagine a time when Connor wasn't. But it had only been a few months since Markus and Jericho had freed their people. Detroit had changed into a practically new city, still dirty and terribly prejudiced, but on quiet, lazy nights like that, it felt like a new Detroit.

Hank moved his hand to lay on Connor's head, reaching over to turn off 'A Prince for Christmas 2: The Royal Engagement'. "Son, I don't care if you were a literal toaster. You need just as much 'down time' as me."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but-"

"No, 'buts'!" He covered the android's mouth with a smirk. "I get that your still learning all of this 'human' crap, but comfort is as essential as sunlight. We have the time now. We're gonna enjoy it. Got it?"

Before he could argue, though, Hank ordered the lights out and leaned back into the cushions. He pulled the blankets up a bit more, closing his own eyes. Connor seemed to take the hint and shifted to let his partner rest a bit more comfortably for the night.

The android detective really hadn't 'got it' completely, but Connor trusted Hank's judgement on matters of living a human existence better than his programming. As he drifted off, a hand shifted his head back into Hank's cotton sweatshirt and he wondered if there was a name for the feeling.


End file.
